


Ballgames and Boredom

by blacktithe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktithe/pseuds/blacktithe
Summary: Sebastian has never really been that into sports. He likes them just fine, but he doesn’t get as excited about them as some of his friends. His girlfriend, Y/N, on the other hand is a sports nut. So when she decides to take him to a football game for date night, he decides to suffer through it for her. That is a decision he is learning to regret.





	Ballgames and Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from a conversation I had with my dear friend Kari while I was sweating my tail off at a tailgate before OU’s season opener. We had been talking about Sebastian before I left for the game, so of course I had him on the brain. This random thought popped into my head. We spent the next ten minutes talking about what would happen if Seb was dragged to a college football game. This story is the result. So blame her. Lol
> 
> This story is not beta’d
> 
> No disrespect is meant to any of the individuals featured in this story, their friends, or their family. This is purely a work of fiction written for entertainment purposes only.

If the sweat dripping off of his body wasn’t enough to make Sebastian miserable, the unending boredom was. Y/N had been so excited when she’d gotten ahold of the tickets to her alma mater’s opening football game that he didn’t have the heart to turn her down. Besides, it had been far too long since she’d made a trip home, and this game gave them the perfect opportunity to visit her parents while they were in the state. 

Sebastian was second guessing the wisdom of that decision. Going to the tailgate had been fine. It had given him an opportunity to meet a few of Y/N’s college friends and hear embarrassing stories about some of the shenanigans she had been known for in her early twenties. They’d had some good food. Done a couple of shots to celebrate the start of the season. It was hot as hell, but he’d still managed to have a good time.

Then they’d headed for the game. That’s where it all went downhill.

Sebastian could have sworn that the temperature inside the stadium was ten degrees higher than it had been outside. He’d hoped that the heat would be enough to make his girlfriend want to call it quits at halftime, but no. He really shouldn’t have been surprised that she was one of those crazy “stay until the end” types considering how many times he’d watched her scream at the TV during a game, but everyone had to have a limit right?

“Babe,” he said, doing his best to keep the whine out of his voice, “can we leave now? It’s hot as fuck, and we’re up by thirty. Can we just go?”

You would have thought he spit on her grandmother’s grave from the way she was looking at him.

“No!” she declared. “We don’t leave ‘til it’s over.”

He sighed, his head falling back against his shoulders. Why couldn’t she be obsessed with shopping instead of football?

Sebastian adjusted the hat on his head and looked at the scoreboard with a huff. That game clock was a damn lie. The quarters weren’t fifteen minutes long. They lasted a fucking hour if he was lucky, and Sebastian didn’t think he could live through another one. 

An idea crept into his mind, a smirk forming on his lips. If he couldn’t talk Y/N into leaving, maybe he could coerce her.

Placing a hand at the small of her back, Sebastian moved a step closer. Y/N looked up at him briefly and smiled before returning her attention to the far side of the field. Sebastian scanned the crowd around them to make sure nobody was paying attention to them before sliding his hand down to cup her backside. 

He pressed his body close to hers and brought his other hand to her waist, reaching underneath the fabric of her shirt to run his fingers long her heated skin and felt her muscles twitch at his touch. The smile on his face grew. He dropped a kiss to the base of her neck and began slowly working his way up the column of her throat. Y/N squirmed against him, and Sebastian gave a low moan as he moved in for the kill. He pulled her ear lobe between his teeth, a move he knew would make her melt.

“Seb!” she groaned before pushing him away. “Not right now. Football first. Fun later.”

“Oh so you admit this isn’t fun?” Y/N gave him a scathing look. “Can we please just go? I’m getting fried alive out here.”

He knew going on about the heat wouldn’t do him any good, but at this point he was willing to try anything if it meant he could get out of that stadium.

Y/N rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head. Reaching up, she put a hand on the side of his face and looked him dead in the eye as she spoke. “I promise I will fuck your brains out when the fourth quarter is over. Okay?” She gave him a quick peck on the lips and turned her attention back to the game.

“My brains won’t work by then.”

“Then it should matter anyway should it?” she asked over her shoulder with a wink.

Sebastian couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his lips. If he didn’t love Y/N so damn much he would have left already, but she was too important to him to just up and leave. He held out for maybe three more minutes before asking to leave again.

“Honey, I’ll do anything you want if we just leave.”

The slow head turn Y/N performed was worthy of an Oscar. 

“Anything?” she asked, slowly raising an eyebrow at him. 

Sebastian’s eyes widened. “Pleeeeease,” he begged.

He couldn’t believe it. Y/N was actually considering it. He didn’t care what she asked for. He’d buy her a fucking island if she asked him to. He just wanted to leave.

The spark of hope that had welled up inside of him quickly dissipated when he saw the knowing smirk spread across his girlfriend’s face. She turned to face him, hands on her hips, that little smirk still firmly in place.

“Get us tickets to the championship game and go to it with me.”

“I’ll get you the tickets,” he told her, “but please do not make me go with you.” He gave her his best puppy dog look. She didn’t budge. “You can ask a friend to go with you, or I can get Chris to take you. Let’s just go, and no more football ever unless it’s at home on the couch where I can be comfortable and ignore it.”

Y/N threw her head back and laughed. The sound would normally have made Sebastian smile, but right now it felt more like the sound of an executioner’s march.

“Babe, the game is in December. You won’t roast then.”

“No,” he countered, “but I will still be bored out of my mind.” She shook her head and turned her attention back to the game. Sebastian gently took hold of her upper arm and turned her back towards him. “Babe, I’ll get you the tickets. I promise. Let’s just go, and you can take a friend with you.”

She crossed her arms over her chest, the same knowing look playing on her features. “You said anything.”

Sebastian’s chin dropped to his chest. “Why do you insist on torturing me?”

“Torture?” she asked aghast. “Babe this is an honor. Do you know how many people go their whole lives and never get to experience this?”

“Lucky them,” he grumbled.

Y/N smacked him playfully on the chest. Sebastian didn’t even flinch. He just continued to give her his most pitiful expression. 

She rose onto her tippy toes and kissed him sweetly. When she pulled away to look at him, Sebastian just stuck his lower lip out even further, making her laugh. This time he joined her with his own nervous chuckle.

“Why don’t you go hang out in the union,” she told him, taking the ball cap off of his head to run her fingers through his hair in a show of affection before placing the hat back on his sweaty head. “You can cool down, and I’ll come find you when the game is over.”

“But… we’re on a date! I’m not that shitty of a boyfriend am I?” She smiled and shook her head at him. Sebastian took her hands in his and urged her to leave with him once again.

Y/N took a long slow breath. “Fine. We can leave when we score another touchdown, but you are still getting me those tickets,” she was quick to add

“A what?”

“A touchdown.” Sebastian raised his eyebrows in question, and Y/N’s jaw hit the floor. “Have you not been paying attention?”

Sebastian placed his hands on her hips and stepped closer to her. “That’s hard to do with such a beautiful woman next to me.”

The playful shove Y/N gave his chest only made Sebastian’s smile grow wider to match her own. Even with sweat making the sunscreen she had put on earlier rise to the surface and leave little white streaks on her face, Y/N was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“How did I end up with a man that knows nothing about football?” she asked with a shake of her head.

“Honey, you chose to date a guy from Romania. Not complaining, trust me, but you did that to yourself.”

“You’ve been here since you were twelve!”

“I had more important things to learn,” he sassed. “Like English.”

With that, Y/N huffed and turned her back to him to continue watching the game. Sebastian knew she wasn’t actually mad at him. This kind of banter was normal for them. The phrase “I pick because I care” was not uncommon in their relationship.

A whistle blew out on the field. 

“There” Sebastian gestured to the field. “A guy is face down on the grass. Now can we go?”

Y/N’s shoulders slumped, and she turned back towards him. “You really aren’t going to let this go are you?” Sebastian shook his head in the affirmative. “ Fine. Tell you what, watch every game with me at home for the rest of the year and let me teach you about it without complaining, and we can go.”

Sebastian grew pale at the thought of being subjected to this kind of torture every week for the next eighteen weeks. His mouth bobbed open like a fish out of water for a moment before his brain kicked back in.

“That was not part of the deal.”

It was Y/N’s turn to give him a knowing look. “That’s right. The deal was for you to go to the championship with me.”

“Yet I’m still here,” he said, holding his arms out to his sides as best as he could in the crowded stands. “So clearly you don’t want to go.” He threw a little wink on at the end to rile her up.

“So you will go with me?” Sebastian opened his mouth to rebut her, but she quickly cut him off. “Agree to go with me, or we are not leaving.”

He took a deep breath through his nostrils. His chest and shoulders rising with his breath. He studied her face intently. There was no way she was budging.

“Fine,” he relented. A dazzling smile appeared on Y/N’s face, and she bounced on her toes in excitement. He pointed a finger at her. “But I’m bringing a book.”

“Deal.”

Y/N extended her hand to Sebastian to seal the deal with a handshake.

Tension melted from Sebastian’s body. “Fucking finally.” He took ahold of her hand and started dragging her towards the nearest exit.

They made their way through the crowd, squeezing past people, and begging their apologies as they went. They were almost to the tunnel when a large cheer went up from the crowd around them. Y/N turned to look back at the field, but there was no way Sebastian was going to let her get sucked back in.

The temperature instantly dropped when they stepped into the shade of the ramp that took them below the stadium seats. Sebastian closed his eyes in relief. He allowed himself a moment to breath before opening his eyes and leading Y/N away from the roar of the crowd.

“So,” Y/N said as the gate came into view, “am I taking you to the stacks or the hotel?”

Sebastian halted his momentum and turned to look at her with a frown.

“The what?”

Y/N waved him off. “You’re right. We need showers first. We’re both disgusting.”

She started marching towards the exit. Sebastian’s brain worked to make sense of what was going on, but it came up with nothing.

“Wait a minute.” He gave her hand a tug to get her to stop and look at him. “Are we talking about what I think we are?”

She laughed. “Settle for the car?”

He raised a suspicious eyebrow at her. “What are we doing in the car? Is car some crazy football slang or something?”

A look that Sebastian could only describe as predatory took over his girlfriend’s face.. A wicked gleam sparkled in her eye as she stepped up to him. His breath hitched in his throat when she slid her hands up his chest. Her nails scraped across the hairline at the back of his neck before pulling him close to whisper in his ear

“Do you think you still have a few brain cells left that I need to destroy?”

His eyes widened at the realization of what she was talking about. A subtle blush spread across his cheeks. He bit into his lower lip for a moment, his eyes falling closed when he felt Y/N’s teeth graze the tender flesh of his neck as she pulled away.

“Yes,” he breathed. “Please. In the car and the hotel.”

Y/N gave his neck a final nibble before pulling away. “You drive a hard bargain, Stan.”

“Oh, it’s hard, Honey.”

Her exuberant laughter echoed off of the underside of the stadium. Sebastian’s own laughter joining her as he took her hand and began racing towards the gate.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.


End file.
